


(It Ain't) Over Easy - Podfic

by ChubbyHornedEquine



Series: Waffle Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Waffle House, rom com, waffle omens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine
Summary: Imagine for a moment, if you will, a Waffle House. Apparently they don’t exist in Britain. I don’t know, I’ve never been to Britain. I’ve also never been to a Waffle House, they may not be real. This is to say, there’s a hook by the door, should you need to hang up any and all disbelief before enteringThe TwilightWaffle Zone.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Series: Waffle Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: Prolix Podfics





	(It Ain't) Over Easy - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(It Ain't) Over Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342495) by [ChubbyHornedEquine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine). 



> Hello friends! I know I promised this a while ago but here it is! Today's my birthday and I wanted to gift this to y'all!

**Welcome to the Waffle Dome!**

A bunch of my friends and I got together to do this and we had a BLAST. I think I personally learned a lot in the process of making this that I can apply to chapter 2, but please be gentle with us! We're all just in our living rooms and trying to make something fun. Chapter 2 should be coming soon!

Approx runtime is 14 minutes.

[ Listen on Anchor! ](https://anchor.fm/jace60/episodes/It-AInt-Over-Easy---Chapter-One-emj2m8)

[ Download! ](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-10-17/129307839-44100-2-5b12aad063f24.m4a)

Here's the cast, in order of appearance! (All links go to their ao3 pages!)

> **Narrated** by [ Jace (me!) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/works)  
> **Aziraphale** was read by [ Lio ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries)  
> **Warlock** was read by [ Liz ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions)  
> **Madame Tracy** was read by [ Heidi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestangel/pseuds/thesoftestangel) (The softestofangels on Tumblr, and HeidiStreetWise on Twitter & Instagram)  
>  **Anathema** was read by [ AJ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/sPODghetti)  
> **Crowley** was read by [ Fairybog ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybog/pseuds/fairybog)


End file.
